1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera system having an auto photographing mode conversion function that automatically converts a normal photographing mode to a macro or close-up photographing mode in accordance with a measured distance from an object and a focal length.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to take a photograph of a close object, a user selects a photographing mode in which a macro or close-up photography is possible through a photographing mode switch because the object can not be photographed clearly in a normal photographing mode. If the macro or close-up photographing mode is selected, a lens barrel is moved to the macro or close-up photographing position. From this, a close object can be photographed clearly.
However, the conventional camera has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to take a photograph of a transient image or at a moment's notice of a close object because the camera must be set to the close-up mode. In particular, the user must move the lens barrel to the macro photographing position by selecting the close-up photographing mode through the photographing mode switch prior to taking the transient, close-up image. The conventional camera has another disadvantage in that if the user does not realize that an object to be photographed is close and still takes a photograph of the close object in the normal photographing mode, a clear photograph cannot result.
A technique to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 4-40210, published on Apr. 6, 1992, "ZOOM LENS HAVING A MACRO PHOTOGRAPHING FUNCTION". However, this technique has limitations in the lens design because lens group movement in accordance with the macro photography is limited only to a part of the lens group, and the photographing distance from the object is limited to designing a high magnification zoom lens.